The secrets of three girls
by Moody13
Summary: Everybody had a hidden secret which lead them to act like that in the present. Tenten, Ino and Hinata will have to learn how to forgive and maybe... to love. HIGHSCHOOL fIC! NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno.
1. The Shy

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fic**

**so please leave a review and be nice!**

**Thanks anyway for just reading my story and if you don't like it let me know**

**I will take it off !**

**XXXmoodyXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my imagination and the plot.**

_**

* * *

**_

_Why are there people who give the bullshit and others who just take it?_

_Why do we just stand there saying nothing?_

_-Moon eyes-_

ø¤º°°º¤ø **H**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, I

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° **N**

°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°° A

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ **T**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, A

**T****he ****S****hy**

_What seems to me a long time ago, I was shy. _

_My name is Hinata Huuyga and I was the weak heiress of the Huuyga clan._

I was fragile, weak, too gentle and shy like hell. I tried as hard as I can to change this fact. I trained each day until midnight but I continued to take the bullshit from others because I was too kind to tell them to go to hell.

One day, Sakura invited me to a party. I was happy because she's one of my best friends and maybe I will finally get my first kiss there. I was 14 and I was weak and fooled that's why I went at her house.

If only I knew, I wouldn't have come. I wouldn't have put a tight black t-shirt and a white skirt.

It was my last night as the quiet Hinata, the last time I've ever smile, the last time I was ever called a weakling.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**I was walking down the street back to the Huuyga's manor when I heard a soft noise behind me. I began to shake uncontrollably frightened. I didn't have the strength to run anywhere. I felt a chakra system right behind me. I knew I had to run away but I couldn't. A man walked in front of me and detailed each part of my body cautionary. My eyes widened. I knew what he was about to do but I was weak. I lost my voice and I was barely standing on my feet. He smiled and approached me. I had my arms in front of me like I wanted to protect myself. I was a fool and I wasn't fooling anyone with my weakness. He pinned me to a wall and kissed me. I was right in one fact. I had my first kiss that night and after this I was no longer a virgin. I wanted to scream, to run away but I didn't scream a minute. I lost my voice. I just lay there hopeless, helpless and I didn't do anything to run away. I let him did whatever he wanted. I didn't even beg him to stop. He stopped after 2 hours and walked away leaving me naked. He turned away once and looked at me. **

"**Usually they yell. You didn't even pull away. You are weak. Now I know that you will wear baggy clothes and never talk about that again. Am I right? Yes of course." **

**He smiled mischievously and walked away hand in the pockets like nothing had ever happen**

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

* * *

Contrary at what he thought, I began stronger. Never again someone gives me bullshit because I will return it 10 times harder. I had no more pity. He broke me and walked away like nothing had ever happened so I decided to break anyone who got too close to me. I snapped, yelled and hit anyone who stood in my way. After that, I became worse than Hiaishi the leader of the clan and my father even the eldest dreaded my madness. 

I think I was no longer human just a cold heart who turned down as much people as he could. The worse of all I began to enjoy making people suffer… like him. I didn't care if I didn't act like that then I will have to show that I'm broken, destroyed and that I didn't do anything to stop him.

I hated myself that's why I decided to hurt others because they hurt me too when I was weak. I was destroying my whole self but I wasn't in pain anymore. It was others who had it now…

Father had to move me in another school because I had beaten up a boy who was too close from my body. He said simply that nobody stands in the Huuyga's ways. I nodded hiding my excitement when I beat him up.

_My name is Hinata Huuyga and never again somebody had touched me. _

_I'm a cold 16 years old girl and I became worse than **him.**_

* * *

**H****er ****N****ew ****S****tart**

Hinata passed a tired hand through her dark violet long hair. She looked tired. It was the 13 may. It had been 2 years since it happened. She looked down at her hands. Today was supposed to be a new start. It was the beginning of her new life as her father said. He didn't know what in the hell happened but he just wished she didn't beat the crap out of all the men who crossed her way. She pulled herself up and walked to her closet. She yawned still a bit dizzy. She gazed softly at her window for a second before her gaze became cold. Each morning, it was the same. For a second she will remember the shy Hinata she used to be. A second will pass and she will remember how weak she was.

The young heiress chose a navy blue jeans and an orange t-shirt with 'Deal with it' in black letters in the front and 'Life sucks' in her back in dark letters. She grabbed her vans and sat on her messy bed to put them on.

Until now, she will be going to the Green Leaf High School. It was the school of her cousin, Neji Huuyga one of the three heartthrobs of the high school.

She growled. It's not that she hated her cousin but she wished they weren't anybody to remind her of her old self.

There was a knock on the door. She signed heavily. 'It must be him.' She thought.

" 'Coming, Neji! Wait!" She yelled.

Hinata just heard a slight groan. Neji is an impatient prodigy. She searched in her messy room for her navy blue backpack she had prepared a couple of days ago.

"Where did he go?" She cursed under her breathe.

She cried in victory when she found it under a t-shirt in her closet. She opened her door. Neji was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had a muscular body which made all the girls in his high school drooled over him. Normally, he will go out 4 days with the same girl before dumping her. He had pearl eyes like her and long dark hair sealed in a low pony tail.

"Come on." She snapped not even looking at him.

He opened an eye and glared at her. He hated when people order him around. She glared back arms crossed. A thing that Hinata will never had done before.

"You had changed, Hina." He said monotonously.

She huffed and walked pass him.

"Let's go, brother. I don't want to be late." She ordered not caring a bit what he had said.

"Hn." Neji replied shortly as usual.

The prodigy put his hands in the pocket of his black jeans and stood up. He walked behind her gazing at her back. 'Yeah, Hina, you have changed but not for the better. I hope one day you'll tell me what in the hell happened that night…'

They walked in silence to the garage. Neji unlocked the doors of his silver BMW and they climb in.

"Please Hina don't break anyone nose or Uncle will kill me."

"That's not my problem, brother. Besides, you can't order me around like you pleased." She replied coldly.

"Hina…"

"Start the car on." The heiress ordered cutting him off.

He signed. 2 years since she had been like that; glaring, shouting, yelling, hitting, hurting… Many would say that the quiet heiress is dead on that night when she came back around midnight. Neji agreed ever if she is cold, there is hint of pain and raged on her face. Nobody asked anything, only Neji tried and she never answered. She slammed the door on his face. That's all. He never asked again but he knew that her cousin understand that he wants to know her story. They used to be in good terms. They were trusting each other. He was the one who trained her so hard and the next thing he knew she had been the crap out of him with no emotion hitting harder and harder by the second. Yes… She had changed but not for the better.

He started the car and drove towards the High school, towards her new start…

* * *

**Next chapter will be Tenten or maybe Ino... You decide!**

**Please let a little beautiful review!**

**Thanks!**

**XXXmoodyXXX**


	2. The Gullible

_Since 2 people voted for Tenten _

_and only 1 for Ino_

_I update Tenten first but since I had nothing to do_

_I update Ino had the same time!_

_Please enjoy and leave a review it will be nice!_

_-Moody-_

****

_**

* * *

**_

_**Why are there people who fooled everyone without regret?**_

_**Why do we always lie to our beloved ones?**_

_**-Weapons' panda-**_

ø¤º°°º¤ø **T**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, E

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° **N**

°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°° T

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° **E**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, N

**T****he ****G****ullible**

For a long time, I thought my mother was like me, a ninja or an ANBU. 

My name was Tenten Shirunai and I was gullible. 

I'm still laughing at my stupidity. At that time, I was 14 years old and I was proud of my ability with the weapons. My mother had shown me everything that she knows about it. I was proud of my bloodline limit because we were at the head of the Shurinai clan, a clan which was specialist in all the kind of weapons unimaginable. Before, I was Tenten Shurinai, heiress of the Shurinai clan. Now, I'm just Tenten. After that night, I've refused to be called as a Shurinai because this clan was not what it seems in the first place.

That night, I have been waiting for my mother to come home.

If only I had minded my own business I wouldn't have seen all that. I wouldn't be in pain. If only I was not gullible I would have seen that something was wrong, that I was the only one of the Shurinai who was a ninja. If only I knew…

**FLASHBACK**

**I was sitting in the stairs waiting for my mom to come home. After 5 minutes, she opened the door and walked in. I jumped on my feet and raced to hug her. She returned the embrace and smiled. I let her go and we began to eat in the dinning room. I asked her what was her important mission today and she said that she was guarding an old man. I nodded believing her lie. Suddenly, the front door opened brutally. She jumped on her feet and took out her sword from a hidden place. A man entered the room. His black eyes were narrowed with anger. He looked at my mother and than at me. **

"**Tenten, go away!" She ordered pushing me to the other door away from he man. **

"**You have a daughter? You mean you are passing your impure blood in children?"**

**I glared hard at him. My pride was touched. **

"**The Shurinai clan is the most powerful clan able to use all the weapons."**

**To my surprise, he laughed at me. My mother didn't move a muscle but I saw that she was bothered. **

"**The Shurinai family is not a clan like the other sweetie. It's an assassins' guild. They received orders from others villages to kill for centuries. It's just a large family with weapons skill because they killed. That's why their blood limit is the weapons. Do you know how much blood is on your mother's hands? No? She had killed my son so I will kill you sweetie."**

**I was petrified. An assassins' guild? Thousands of questions were whirling in my head. That's when I finally realised that I've been gullible. My mother was coming home everyday with blood on her clothes. I've always thought that it was because of her missions. Before the man can reach me, my mother had cut his head off. My eyes widened. His head was still rolling on the floor and blood was all over the wall behind where he was standing. She had killed. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My weapons were not, like I used to think, something to protect people. It was to kill. My mother had killed and she attended me to do so later. I have been blind for years.

The next day I ran away home without a word to my mother. I went to an orphanage saying that my mother died and I didn't remember my last name because nin attacked my village. I let my family name down and my mother but I didn't care. The only thing I have to remind me I was the heiress of this guild is the symbol of the clan on my backpack.

2 years later a man called Iruka adopted me. It had already an adopted son named Naruto. I moved on to Konoha, to a new school, to a new everything.

At first, I decided to not use my weapons but I couldn't help it. It was a part of me. That's when I began to mutilate myself with my own weapons. I banded my arms saying it was better to use my weapons. In fact, I just wanted to feel the pain of all the bodies that were killed by my mother. I just wanted to kill myself little by little like she had killed for so long.

My name is Tenten and I'm my own murderer. 

I'm 16 years old and I became worse than my mother.

**H****er ****N****ew ****S****tart**

An amount of chocolate hair was covering the face of the teenager. A blond haired boy was watching her sleeping. His cerulean eyes were watching closely her panda alarm clock. He smirked when the hand pointed 6 o'clock. It was time…

He jumped on her bed.

"TENTEN GET UP IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Naruto yelled in her ears.

Her hazel eyes snapped opened. She pushed her brother off the bed and jumped on him.

"OUCH!"

"SERVE YOU RIGHT BAKA!" Tenten yelled punching him the face.

"What was that for, sis?"

"For being an idiot!" She replied smirking down at him.

Iruka appeared in the entrance rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, can you do less noise in the morning? Some people are trying to sleep. Tenten it's too early in the morning to beat up your brother."

He walked out with a yawn soon followed by a grinning Naruto. He liked Tenten. Not as a lover but as a sister he never had. Since the first time, they met they became really close but he couldn't get Tenten to spill out her past. He didn't give up but he can't force her either to talk about it.

Tenten grinned back at Naruto. He was exactly the brother she wanted so much. He was kind, a great fighter but sometimes really dumb especially when it comes to ramen. He was a good listener too but she didn't use it to talk about who she used to be. It was too soon and besides, she was here to forget about her past and began a new start, wasn't she? She let out a sign and grabbed a black sweater. In big red letters was written 'do I look like someone who cares'. Her eyes paused a minutes on her bandages. The weapon mistress fell guilty. She had a new father, a new brother, a new friend and a new start but she couldn't get the ride of the memory of her mother cutting the man's head off. She shivered and took out her bandages of her right arm. She grabbed a kunai and cut herself where it wasn't already bruised. It bled and she felt better. Each time, she remembered it she had to cut, to feel her blood on her pale skin. She stopped the bled and put again her bandages around her arm hiding her bruises, her memory and her past. Tenten grasped denim and wore it. She sat on the floor fighting against her red converse to put them on.

"A weapon mistress taken back by a pair of Converse? Wow!" Naruto grinned walking in.

The young woman glared and he laughed before sitting on her couch. She stood up and tied her hair up.

"Don't tell me you didn't get enough ramen!" She joked when she noticed his sad facial expression.

"It's not that, sis, it's just that I wonder how my friends will react about you."

She smiled softly and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Just don't let me down and everything will be fine."

He jumped away.

"WHAT?!? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?!? NEVER NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL LET HIS SISTER DOWN. BELIEVE IT!"

She burst out of laugh and peeked him on the cheek. Her eyes widened when they stopped on her alarm clock.

"Let's go Naruto! We are going to be late!" Tenten yelled racing out of the house while dragging him by the collar.

"TENTEN!" The blond haired teenager shouted not wishing to be dragged all the way to school.

He had a reputation to preserve after all. He moved his car's keys in front of her nose. She nodded slightly and opened madly the door of the garage. They jumped in the black convertible top. Before, they had their security belt on they were already on the way to school. He drove towards the high school, towards the gate of the Green leaf High, towards her new start and her future.


	3. The Selfish

_As promise here the chapter with Ino_

_Hope you like it..._

_And don't forget to leave a review, please!_

_-Moody-_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Why are there people with a perfect life when others are suffering?**_

_**Why is there a wall between the perfect and the unfortunate?**_

_**-Blond beauty-**_

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,** I**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° N

°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°° **O**

**T****he ****S****elfish**

A long time ago, I was happy and my body was just fine. 

My name is Ino Yamanaka and I've refused to look at the facts because I was selfish. 

Everything was fine. I was happy, I had a lot of friends, I was popular. My life was simply perfect. In fact, it wasn't at all.

Everyday when I walked home, the nightmare began but I've refused to look at it even to consider it as a problem. I was a fool. I just wanted to continue my perfect little life without caring.

I was selfish. I hated myself now because I let it happened. I just didn't care. I refused to say that my life wasn't perfect at all.

One day, I was laughing selfishly with my friends when a man walked in the class. That's when I finally realised that my life will never be perfect anymore.

If only I had considered it as a problem I wouldn't be in this situation. I will be sleeping peacefully at night. I wouldn't have nightmares and flashbacks of him in the kitchen, in the living room and in the bathroom. If only I had said that I had a problem. If only I wasn't a little selfish girl. If only he didn't take it everyday. If only…

**FLASHBACK**

**I was chatting with my friends laughing selfishly in the class. The bell rings and we walked slowly to our assigned seat. The teacher began the lecture and my pen was running on my notebook to note what he was saying. There was a knock in the door. There was a pause and we all raised our heads to see the newcomer. It was a tall man in a black 2 pieces suit. He walked in invited by the teacher. **

"**I would like to talk to Miss Ino Yamanaka." He said and he bit his inferior lip. **

**I raised a brow. Maybe it was because of the design contest I have signed in. I smiled brightly being again selfish and walked out of the room with the man. He had asked me to bring my bag because I wouldn't want to go back to the class after. I began to wonder if it was really about the contest. **

"**I'm really sorry Miss Ino but your father died a moment ago because of a drug overdose."**

**I backed off shaking my head to a side to another. **

"**No…" I muttered. "It's impossible."**

**He smiled sadly at me. **

"**I'm really sorry Miss. I would like to say that it's not but your father died. Your mother is waiting for you at the gates for the funerals. Please come with me."**

**The reality hit me in the face and I collapsed. I fell slowly to the ground. I never feel my body hitting the floor. I was too busy to realise that he really was gone. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyday when I entered my house, I have seen my father injecting drugs through a siring. Each day, I have looked away.

It's my entire fault. If only I have told my mother but I was too selfish to do so.

I vomited my food in the toilet feeling like I was my father trying to get out of the vicious circle of the drugs. Strangely, I began to do it everyday after school. I felt like I was vomiting not just my food, but the drugs for my father, the pain I felt inside. I became bulimic.

After 2 years, my mother and I moved on but in the same village, Konoha. She said it was to have a new start but I couldn't. The bulimia became my drug.

My name is Ino Yamanaka and the skinnier I get the painless I am.

I'm 16 years old and I became worse than my farther.

**H****er ****N****ew ****S****tart**

Ino was awakened by her mother. She jogged to the kitchen and ate slowly her cereals. Her mother was back to sleep. She just woke up to awake her daughter to be sure she won't be late the first day at her new school. The glance of the blond hair woman stopped when she saw the picture of her father with her smiling. She put her spoon down and her bold too in the sink. It had been 2 years or so and still she remind guilty. She walked to the bathroom wanting to take over the thought of him in the living room with a siring. Tears built up to her eyes as she shook her head. She vomited her cereals and the memory. She took out a gum from the blue jeans she had on and swallowed the gum and looked away. Sometimes she wondered if she really needed to be like that but at each time she reviewed her father taking drugs and her simply looking away.

"Dear, you are going to be late if you don't get moving!" The voice of her mother came from the other side of the door.

"I'm ready, mom." Ino yelled in respond.

She applied a pink bush on her lips and walked out of the room smiling brightly at her mother. She waved and picked up her purple backpack. Outside, she looked up at the sky. If only she could fly away her life freely. If only she could be freed from her guilt but she knew it will never happen. For a very good simple reason: she was dreaming about it each night. She had watched for years her father destroying himself and she didn't have looked at it as a problem. She simply looked away. Now, she wished he's looking away what she's doing like she did for years. She inhaled the cool breeze of the morning and began to walk down the street.

"Hey! I know it's troublesome but are you at Green Leaf High?" A dark brown teenager yelled in his car next to her.

She looked at him. He had his spiky hair tied up in a pony tail. His dark eyes were looking at her bored.

"What if so?"

"You are going to be late."

Her eyes widened. She had too much daydreaming. She looked at her watch.

"FREACKING SHIT!" She yelled.

His eyebrows twitched at the loud sound of her voice. He might lazy and all but Shikamaru was first of all a gentleman. If you didn't look at the million of girls he had been dating then he's a gentleman. He's one of the heartthrobs of the Green Leaf High and he couldn't surpass the urge of looking out at his new neighbour. He had to admit that she had a nice body and that she was pretty and all but hell she screamed loud! He opened the door of the seat next to the driver.

"I know it will be troublesome, but climb in." He said gazing in her sea blue eyes shining.

"Thanks! I own you."

She raced in and closed the door.

Shikamaru signed heavily. 'I know these manners… She's as bossy as my mother. Man, it's so troublesome.'

"Hello?"

Ino was waving in front of his bored expression. The dark haired teenager snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"What, troublesome woman?"

"First, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T DRIVE AWAY RIGHT NOW! Second, I AM SO NOT TROUBLESOME!"

'I'm going to be deaf before the end of this ride. Why is life so troublesome?'

However, he drove away as fast as he could to not have to hear her loud voice. He parked in front of the school and they exited the green Toyota.

Ino looked up at the huge building. 'How come I'm supposed to know where my class is? Man! How come I will ever get lost in there?' She signed and gazed at Shikamaru with her best puppy eyes.

"Excuse me…"

He turned and his eyes brows went twitching when he saw her puppy eyes. 'Crap! I can't say no to this. I knew it she was troublesome.'

"Can you, pleeeeaaaassse, show me the class 228? I'm new."

"However it's my class just follow."

"THANKS!"

They walked in the building. Ino was holding her schedule she had received from her mother. Things weren't that bad. She had the design art class like she wanted.

She steeped in the same room as Shikamaru and paused when she raised her head from her sheet she had been studying. A girl was standing in front of the class talking to the teacher. The teenager had violet dark hair and eyes of the colour of the moon. Somehow, Ino knew the girl, Hinata Huuyga. She realised that never she would be able to have a new start.

* * *

_How was it? _

_Please leave me a comment about what you think of it!_


	4. The Vicious Circle

_**Why is there always someone from our past**__** left behind, forgotten in the dark?**_

_**Why is this person always bolt out of the blue**__** when we need it the less?**_

_**-Moon eyes-**_

.,.-'\.,.-'\.,.-'\.,.-'\.,.-'\.,. **P**

.,.-'\.,.-'\.,.-'\.,.-'\.,. A

.,.-'\.,.-'\.,.-'\.,. **S**

.,.-'\.,.-'\.,. T

**T****he ****V****icious ****C****ircle **

Tenten was running in the hallway. Behind her, her foster brother was running out of breath. The bell rang and the bun hair teenager cursed out loud and entered the class 5 minutes late. The teacher frowned and she smiled innocently. Naruto laughed nervously and walked slowly to his seat. The teacher simply rolled his eyes. Naruto was always late anyway. Tenten noticed a blond girl and a violet dark haired girl. They were looking at her. She gasped when she realised that she knew the blond haired girl, Ino Yamanaka. Hinata widened eyes but hid it by her best. She knew the 2 buns haired teenager, Tenten Shurinai. As for Ino she was still staring at Hinata Huuyga.

"What about you introduce yourself, girls? I'm Gemna-sensei by the way."

"I'm Hinata Huuyga."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Tenten and no last name. Deal with it."

Hinata raised a brow. She does have a last name. The Huuyga heiress knew it. She had a very good memory and she remembered clearly Tenten.

"Okay girls sit at the last row. I will begin the lesson."

"Hai!"

They walked to the back of the class and sat down. Tenten was at the right next to Hinata who was next to Ino. They took out their notebook to write a note to the person who haunted their thoughts. Hinata pushed a note at Tenten. She raised her head from her own note and took it widened eyes.

_**You **__**do have a last name, heiress of the Shurinai clan.**_

_**-Moon eyes-**_

How could she know? It was impossible. Unless, she was from the family but she was from the Huuyga clan with her white eyes with no pupil. If there was a transformation jutsu she will have been the first one to sense it. So how come she knows her past? Tenten shook her head and threw a paper on Ino's desk. Ino opened it slowly and her jaw dropped to the floor.

_**I'm sorry for your father**__**, even if it had been 2 years.**_

_**-Weapons' panda-**_

She looked at the ceiling wishing she was dreaming. How come someone knows about her father? It was unbelievable. Unless, she was the daughter of one of the business men who used to work with her father. No, the girl said she doesn't have a last name. So how come, she knows about her past? Deep in her thoughts, she passed absently her note to Hinata. Hinata read it coolly not showing any feeling but inside was shocked and afraid.

_**What happened in the night of Sakura's party?**_

_**-Blond beauty-**_

She glared harder and harder at the paper hoping it will burn somehow. How come someone knows about the party and that something happened? Unless, she was there it was impossible that she knows anything and still even if she was there how can she know that something had ever happened. The girls looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

Their eyes were all the same; full of raged, betrayal, hatred, pain. They had gone through similar steps that will bring them together. They were the same, they had been hurt badly, they were still in pain and nobody knows why. At this moment, they knew they were friends for the rest of their life, joined by their past. It was just a vicious circle and they were all part of it. Tenten knew Ino, Ino knew Hinata and Hinata knew Tenten.

**HINATA'S FLASHBACK**

**I had 10 years old at that time. I was a poor weakling hiding in her father's robs. He looked down at me coldly and I looked at my feet feeling a light blush on my cheeks. The yard was full of all the guests. Today was the day of the peace of all the clans. Every single clan of the Fire Country was here. Shino Abarame my best friend and heir of the Abarame clan, a clan of bugs users, bowed at my father and we walked away looking at the sky. It was what I liked the most with Shino. We never talked we just enjoyed each other company. We sat on the grass and watched the other heirs playing around driving their parents crazy. I smiled weakly. Never my father would have accepted me running in such disgraceful way. He would rather died by torture than to be dishonoured by his own daughter. In fact, he was always watching correcting me at the slight error and me I was bowing at it and apologizing madly. Suddenly, my moon eyes paused in a little girl with 2 buns at the top of the head. She wasn't in a kimono like every other girl. She was wearing black pants and a white sweater with a sign of the back. It must been the sign of her clan I thought. It was a shuriken broken in the middle by a kunai. I turned slowly my head at Shino not looking away the girl. She was walking on the heel of a beautiful woman. She had the same brown green eyes as her and the same brown hair. They were very alike but the woman had a big sword on her left hip. It must have been her mother. I pulled the sleeve of my friend and pointed the little girl.**

**"Tenten Shurinai only daughter of Lady Liann Shurinai. Heiress of the Shurinai clan." He answered shortly.**

**I nodded and stared again at the little girl, Tenten Shurinai.**

**END OF HINATA'S FLASHBACK**

Tenten stared blankly at Hinata's note explaining how she knew her.

_**Tell nobod**__**y, please…**_

_**-Weapons' panda-**_

Hinata nodded shortly showing that she will even if she doesn't understand why it was so important for her. However, she wasn't going to ask because she knew Ino wouldn't ask her anything either and same thing for Tenten. They were joined by the past but also by theirs secrets. They all knew how it's important to respect the silence of the secrets.

**TENTEN'S FLASHBACK**

**I was running through the gardens of my mansion with one of my cousin. We were practicing our aim and I laughed at each time he missed while he frowned. His aim wasn't perfect at all with the weapons. He had a lot of difficulty with throwing his kunai at an exact place. For me, it was just natural. Kerv stopped in midline and looked around. I raised a brow. The birds were flying away from my mother's loud screams. I turned my head slowly so did Kerv. We were both listening of what was going on in my mansion. Today, she was on a meeting with a brunette. The man had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. Suddenly, I could hear the loud steps of the guard and the yelling of the maids. I ran in my house and gasped. The man from earlier was pale and was lying eyes closed on the weaves of the floor. My mother was yelling around shouting orders in all the directions.**

**"Go ask for a doctor! Fast!" My mother was yelling desperately.**

**"It's unnecessary, Lady Liann. He already passed out."**

**My mother widened and contained her tears. She looked down at the man and kneeled in front of him. She searched in the pockets of his pants and take out a thing she hid away from my gaze and a picture. It was a beautiful little blond haired teenager. She had cheerful blue eyes and she was smiling warmly in the picture. She was tall and athletic. My mother turned it the other side.**

_**Ino, my princess**_

**My mother looked up at me and smiled sadly. I finally understand that it was his daughter and how she would be sad to learn that her father passed out. I thought he probably had a heart attack but Mother never nodded at this answer. A tall man in black was pointed by my mother. His name was Frijy, it was my bodyguard but this moment she decided it was a messenger.**

**"Tell his wife and her daughter, Ino Yamanaka that he passed out. The girl is at Konoha High."**

**I heard Frijy walked away without another word and I gazed again at the girl on the picture, Ino Yamanaka.**

**END OF TENTEN'S FLASHBACK**

Ino Wanted to rip out the piece of paper and to go at the bathroom but instead she passed a note to Tenten.

_**It has to stay between you and me…**_

_**-Blond beauty-**_

Tenten nodded and smiled warmly to reassure Ino. She sighed thankful and smiled back.

**INO'S FLASHBACK**

**My friend Haruno Sakura had invited me to her birthday party. She was going to hold it around her pool. Almost the whole school was invited. She had a big mansion. I entered her yard from the front door and directly at her. She smiled at me and hugged me when I gave her my gift. It was a bracelet chain with her name on it. The chain was pink like her hair. She walked away greeting other people who just came in. I walked around the place waving at my friends. I hang out with my boyfriend when I gazed at a shy girl. She was blushing madly at every look the guys were giving her. She was cute with her tight black top and her white skirt. I would have bet that every boy was drooling over her. All the night she stayed in her corner not looking at any boy. Around 10 o'clock she walked out alone in the dark of the night. It was later that Sakura told me that she was Hinata Huuyga and that she's a very shy person. She didn't hang on often with other people. I wanted to talk to her. She seems pretty sad. But I never met this girl. The next day Hinata Huuyga was gone.**

**END OD INO'S FLASHBACK**

_**This must never been told to anyone.**_

_**-Moon eyes-**_

Ino smiled but Hinata didn't smile back. Without a word the 3 girls knew they would be friend for a long time, a very long time. After all, the vicious circle of life had brought them together. When the bell rang, they walked out chatting about everything that sounded good. While Tenten and Ino was laughing and giggling Hinata was just smirking but still it was a true friendship.


End file.
